Internal combustion engines with several cylinders can have several outlet valves for each cylinder, by means of which the exhaust gas generated in the combustion chamber, delimited by the respective cylinder, can be directed out from the combustion chamber in a synchronized manner. For this, the available outlet valves are adjustable respectively between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, a valve body of the respective outlet valve closes a valve opening, associated therewith, and in the open position the valve body frees the valve opening for flowing through by exhaust gas.
It often proves to be a problem here that precisely during opening of the outlet valves, owing to the high gas pressure of the exhaust gas which is generated in the combustion chambers, very great forces can act on the valve bodies. These forces lead to a high mechanical stress in particular of the components which are provided for controlling the valve bodies, such as for instance an adjusting lever for adjusting the valve bodies, or a valve train for controlling said adjusting lever.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved embodiment of an internal combustion engine, in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated or at least only still occur in reduced form.
This problem is solved by the subject matter of the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.